


But Hey, That's High School

by President_Zebra



Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Killervibe Week, Killervibe Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/pseuds/President_Zebra
Summary: They were entirely dissimilar beings, but that’s what made them the best of friends....A Killervibe High School AU
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	But Hey, That's High School

**Author's Note:**

> For Killervibe week 2020: High School/College AU  
> Title from the ending of Sky High

Caitlin slammed her locker shut as the first warning bell rang throughout the halls. She clutched her biology textbook to her chest as she slowly made her way to homeroom.

“Caitlin, wait up!” She heard a familiar voice call from behind her. She turned around calmly, watching as he ran toward her. He slowed his pace when he was about a classroom down the hall, she walked toward him, meeting him in the middle. 

“Hey Cisco,” She said quietly to the boy in front of her.

Cisco had known Caitlin since the start of 7th grade, he was the new kid in her Science class, sitting next to her on the first day of school.

Where Caitlin was quiet and shy, Cisco was always boasting with excitement. She threw herself into her studies every finals week, him helping her prepare and studying himself when necessary. 

They were entirely dissimilar beings, but that’s what made them the best of friends. 

“How was your Winter break?” He asked her as they began to walk down the hallway. Caitlin fiddled with the string of her backpack, walking slowly down the hall as Cisco made sure to steer them out of the way of upperclassmen. “Earth to Caitlin.” He snapped his fingers in front of her face. Caitlin blinked quickly, looking up at him with a confused look on her face. 

“How was your Winter break?” Cisco asked again, tugging on her arm and pulling her to the side of the hallway. Caitlin took a deep breath, she had missed him over the break. He had gone to see his grandparents for Christmas, while she stayed in Ivy Town and had Hanukkah with her mother.

“It was,” Caitlin paused, remember that she had practically done nothing during vacation. “It was okay, how’s your grandma?” Caitlin inquired. Cisco stared at her for a moment before turning to face her completely.

“She’s doing better, the chemo is getting better but she’s still on bed rest. Mis tíos are staying with them because mi Abuelo can’t take care of her on his own.” He explained. Caitlin nodded as they continued to their homeroom class.

“Barry, how was your break?” Cisco asked as he spotted his friend at the back of the class.

Caitlin watched as the two boys chatted, making her way to her seat at the back of the class.

* * *

The bell for the 5th period rang as Caitlin made her way to the cafeteria. She looked around the room for Cisco, scoping out the different tables to see if she could spot him. A familiar face popped into view when Caitlin noticed Iris West waving her over.

Caitlin turned her head and looked at the space around her to make sure that Iris West was waving at her _.  _ Before Caitlin could do anything else, Iris got up from her seat at the lunch table and began walking towards her.

“Hey Caitlin,” Iris smiled, taking a sip of her water. Caitlin waved slightly, giving her a brief smile before looking back at the floor. “Barry told me what happened.”

Caitlin froze. She looked up at the other girl, shellshocked to her core at what she had just said. “He did what?!?” Caitlin asked in a raised whisper. Iris nodded, tugging on her arm and pulling her towards a vacated table. “What did he tell you?” Caitlin muttered, feeling a blush cross her cheek. 

“What happened between you and Cisco.” Caitlin’s face went red. She took off her backpack and put it on the seat next to her, brushing the free hair from her ponytail out of her face.

“Please don’t tell Cisco you know.” 

“I promise, but,” Iris began, putting a hand on Caitlin’s shoulder. “If you ever need someone to talk to about it, I’m always here.” Caitlin nodded. 

Iris left to go sit with Linda and Tracy then, as Caitlin heard a familiar voice coming from behind her. 

“Hey Cait, what was that about?” Cisco asked, plopping himself in the seat across from her. 

“Oh nothing, just catching up with Iris about what we did over break.”

“Cool, uh, Eddie’s having a party this weekend if you want to come.” He told her.

“Uh that’s okay, I actually have to have dinner with my mom this weekend,” Caitlin replied, digging into her salad and averting her gaze.

“If you didn’t want to hang out with me you could’ve just said so, you don’t have to lie to me.” He scoffed taking a bite out of his chicken sandwich. Caitlin rolled her eyes, putting down her fork.

“I’m not lying, I can’t get out of this Cisco,” Caitlin reiterated, pushing around some lettuce. 

“Is this about, what happened?” Cisco asked in a quieter, calmer tone. Caitlin glared at him, her eyebrows creased and her nose scrunched.

“Cisco, we are  _ not  _ having this conversation right now.” She chided, wiping her hands on a napkin.

“Then when Caitlin? We can’t just dance around it anymore, you kissed me!” Cisco raised his voice. Caitlin went red as a tomato. 

“I’m not doing this right now,” She put her backpack on. “Not here.” Caitlin got up from the table and walked out of the room in silence. 

“Caitlin, wait!” Cisco practically shouted, packing up his things as quickly as possible and running after her.

* * *

“Dr. Tanhauser is Caitlin home?” Cisco asked the woman when she opened the door. The doctor looked down at the teenager, eyeing his choice of attire. Cisco tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear, waiting for her response.

“Wait here.” She stated sternly, closing the door on him. Cisco took a seat on the front step, watching as cars and bikes raced by.

When he heard the door open again, he was expecting Caitlin.

“She’s not available,” Carla told him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Cisco cursed under his breath before thanking her and walking down their front path.

The next day at school, Caitlin didn’t talk to Cisco.

He would try to get her attention during Biology, but she would just ignore it. When he entered the cafeteria, Caitlin was with Iris and Linda. Barry waved him over and Cisco nodded, walking over to him slowly. 

The rest of the week went about the same, Cisco would try and talk to her and Caitlin would try here best to ignore it.

* * *

On Saturday night, Cisco was greeted with one Caitlin Snow on his front step. It was pouring rain and Eddie had cancelled his party. 

“Caitlin, what are you doing here?” Cisco asked, confused. 

“I’ve come to a realization.” Caitlin began.

And the next three words would ultimately change Cisco Ramon’s life forever.

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter :)


End file.
